Regions and Locations
Regions are territories owned by the Royal Guard. They contain locations. Discovering a location will award Frisk +10 EXP and make her able to teleport to it. However, to be able to teleport to a discovered location, Frisk must complete the side-quest "Purge of the Core", given by Alphys. Few locations have workshops, allowing Frisk to craft weapons, cook food, craft armor or craft clothes. Regions The Ruins The Ruins is the first region where Frisk enters and the one where the player starts the game. It is a dangerous region, still a challenge to high-level players if Toriel isn't killed. Snowdin There are 2 areas in Snowdin. The Snowdin region is connected to the Waterfalls. Snowdin Woods Snowdin Woods is what is outside-of-the-City, and what's left after the urbanisation. This is the area where urbanisation didn't spread, where hunters hunt for food and pick berries. It is less dangerous than the Ruins. Many farms can be seen under the cliff, an explanation that the woods are also home to farmers producing food for the population. Snowdin City Snowdin City is the urban area, and the only city of the Underground. Snowdin City is considered as a friendly-dangerous area. "Civilized Monsters" are usually friendly, but some are not because of the gang influence. Frisk may encounter members from random gangs, forcing her to face them. Waterfalls This is the third region. However there are no bridge flowers due to the mutation projects Gaster did, a decade ago. The Waterfalls are relaxing, filled with echo flowers. Enemy encounters do not appear much. This is the safest region, not influenced by the gang threat. The waterfalls are connected to Hotland and the Core. The Waterfalls are used as a residence area for people who couldn't afford a home at Snowdin, or who couldn't reserve themselves a place. The Core The Core is locked. To get the key, Frisk must speak to Alphys and get the "Purge of the Cores" quest. She will give Frisk the key, giving access to the core. The core is infested by electric crawlers, an accidental species of mutation created by Gaster. There is nothing much in the Core, the GangstaTale core does not provide electricity to the underground, because of the electric crawler infestation. The Core is an optional region, it is not necessary to complete the main story. Hotland Hotland is the fourth region, where factories from Iceland collect lava to continue their research and create their products. Some lava factories can be seen in the background. They cannot be explored. Hotland isn't made to create residences, due to how hot it is. The factories also extract fuel, rare stones and silver from the Hotland mines. Hotland is a great region to find Silver, if Frisk needs more money. Iceland Iceland is the fifth and final region. It is the industrial area of Snowdin City and the most dangerous region of all. Frisk must go to Iceland to enter Azgore's Castle and face him. Iceland is similar to Hotland, but alternatively, it is freezing and cold. There are many factories surrounding the Arctic region, which is kind of ironic because factories need fuel in order to work. The fuel is supposed to be freezing and not be able to use. Azgore's Castle is located on the top of the ice mountain, the largest and tallest mountain of the entire underground. Locations Ruins * Flower bed * Abandoned Dreemurr House * The Fountain Snowdin Woods * Guard Post * Snowman Farm * The Cliff * Ancient Cave * Snowdin Camping Site * The Gate * Abandoned Workshop Snowdin City * Tasha's Boutique * Guns and You * Grillby's Bar * Librarby * Snowdin's Hotel * Dark Alley * Snowdin Arsenal * EKB HQ * The Brothas House * Workshop station * Haunted House * Le Carousel * ElectroCUTE-barrage * Boat man's house * Museum * Cornerstore * Snowdin Bank * Snowdin Hospital * Snowdin Service Tunnels Waterfalls * Undyne's house * Echo flower garden * Gerson's shack * Mettaton's restaurant * Mettaton's show time * Edge of Hotland * Bratty and Catty's junkyard *Justice Mountain *Napstablook and Hapstablook's house *Abandoned hospital *Core's gate Hotland * Silver mine * RDR HQ * SEITH HQ * Lavaton Factory * Alphys's laboratories Iceland * Deli-Food Factory *Dumpland *Shelter IKLB-2730 *Radio Station RY-955 *Abandoned village *Snowdrake's house *Gunatron Corporation *The Castle *The Judgement Pit